La Última misión de Zack by Mint
by oodball167
Summary: Traducción autorizada. ¿Y si Zack no hubiera muerto? Un joven herido cuidado por una chica de los suburbios. Ahora hay dos héroes en lugar de uno.
1. Zack: Apagando

**Nota del Traductor: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Square-Enix. Y el argumento de esta história pertenece a Mint, yo tan sólo hago la traducción.**

* * *

**La Última Misión de Zack**

Capítulo 1: Apagando

"¡Que salgan los créditos porque esto se acaba!" Acabé con los tres últimos soldados de Shinra que aguantaban en pie, con un solo tajo de mi Espada Mortal, sosteniéndola estrechamente entre mis manos. Verdaderamante espero no tener que volver a desgastarla tanto otra vez.

Y de nuevo...

Otro helicoptero y un pelotón entero de ellos vuelven a aparecer. ¿De dónde demonios vienen? ¡Són peores que langostas!

Lo siento Angeal, tendré que gastarla un poco más. Juro que podria estar mirandola durante todo el dia. Esta espada és enorme y magnífica, tan sólo mira como su borde afilado corta precisamente a través de ellos como si no fueran más que manzanas. Bobozanas en este caso. Sonrio y me mantengo firme, sus músculos se tensan mientras, estúpidamente vienen a por más.

¿Cuando van a aprender?

Soy un héroe, no voy a ser derrotado tan fácilmente. Entonces és cuando veo de refilón mi reflejo en uno de sus cascos plateados. Mis ojos... Están totalmente abiertos y concentrados, intensos... Veo la mirada de un hombre loco, con una mortal sed de sangre. Una sonrisa en mis labios...

¿En qué me he convertido? ¿En qué me HAN convertido?

Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que soy ahora, ¡Voy a aprovecharlo! Quizás de este modo aprendan que no van a derrotarme, al menos no sin una buena lucha.

Sin embargo estoy empezando a pensar que hay demasiados. Shinra debe haber reunido todas sus tropas para pillarme. Realmente me siento bastante especial. La caballeria entera ha venido lo que debe significar que soy una amenaza. Bien, entonces dejadme demostrarles lo que puede hacer realmente un héroe.

¡Ya era hora que me tuvieran en cuenta! És una pena que sea por una razón equivocada. Creen que soy un especimen de laboratorio... Yo y Cloud...

Cloud...

Tengo que protegerle, rezo con todas mis fuerzas para que no le vean, para que no se den cuenta que está justo ahí, detrás del camino por el que he venido. Quizás sólo vienen a por mí, con suerte pensarán que Cloud nunca sobrevivirá a tal sobredosis de mako. Así estará a salvo.

Ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas y ¡Debo admitir que el chaval tiene nervio! El modo en que derrotó a Sephirot allí en el reactor. Un mero aprendiz que resultó más fuerte que un maestro. Si pudo con eso, podrá con el mako de su interior de eso estoy seguro. Va a ponerse bien y vivirá con su honor.

Y ahí va mi espada otra vez, la espada de Angeal para lo que viene al caso. Tajándoles a todos con su hoja plateada y afilada reluciendo maravillosamente al sol mientras la sangre oscura me salpica, surtidores de líquido rojo a mi alrededor. Pero ni me importa, en realidad me estoy aburriendo un poquito. Hay otro sitio donde debo estar. Debo encontrarme con ella otra vez antes que sea demasiado tarde.

¡Espero que no sea demasiado tarde! Ella está esperandome... ¿Lo está, no? Quiero ver las flores otra vez... Quiero verla, al menos una última vez. Su sonrisa seguida de su dulce risa.

Imágenes del tiempo que he pasado con ella corren pòr mi mente y me doy cuenta que nunca he conocido a nadie como ella. A través de todo cuanto me ha sucedido y de lo que me está ocurriendo ahora mismo, su imágen es la única cosa que me mantiene cuerdo.

No... Yo no voy a enloquecer como Sephirot. Eso és un buen ejemplo de un buen hombre, lentamente conducido hacia la locura debido a lo que me está persiguiendo. Estuvieron confundiendo su mente durante tanto tiempo que me sorprende que no estallara antes, ahora que lo pienso.

Pero yo no.

Yo tengo algo a lo que regresar. Una vida que retomar. Tengo a alguien que me mantiene con los pies en el suelo.

¡Y ella me está esperando!

Una nueva oleada de muerte empieza mientras imágenes de ella corren libres por mi cabeza. És como un extásis dandome la energia para combatir a los miles de soldados que no parecen dejar de venir. Pero el repentino estallido de energia se desvanece por momentos.

Las imágenes se vuelven difusas, Las memórias están empezando a perder el color y a destellar. Hay demasiadas... Pero necesito seguir adelante.

Por ella, por Cloud, por Angeal, el Director, mis amigos y por mi vida.

Para mi sorpresa mis rodillas crujen. ¡Alguien me ha disparado a las rodillas! ¡Que atajo de cobardes! Y el dolor és simplemente insoportable.

Entonces, ¡Puedo sentir dolor!

Pienso que podria ser peor. Por irritante que pueda parecer en mi cabeza, el dolor no me molesta en absoluto. És la sensación de entumecimiento lo que me asusta. Mis piernas se están enfriando con ese dolor agudo y no puedo contener un grito mientras hinco una rodilla en tierra.

Mi mente puede aguantar pero mi cuerpo está empezando a apagarse.

Me temo que sigo siendo tan sólo un humano.

Nada más que un humano con algunos beneficios extra. Aun así las habilidades son mías. És el mako lo que me está manteniendo a flote e impidiendo que me derrumbe. El mako és lo inhumano en mí.

Quizás... Puedo encargarme de todos esos soldados, desde luego. No... ¿A quien pretendo engañar? Miles y miles de hombres armados son demasiados incluso para Sephirot. Cierto... Que estúpido he sido al creer que quizás podria lograrlo.

Vamos, Zack ¡No abandones tus sueños! ¡Aun debo saber cuales eran esos deseos! El que me dijo era demasiado fácil, o eso creo. Pero voy a concederle ese deseo... Y le hice la promesa de volver ¡Y por Ifrit que pienso cumplirla! ¡Quiero leer esas ochenta y ocho cartas! Quiero saber que ha estado haciendo estos últimos cuatro años. Quiero contestarle esas cartas pasando más tiempo con ella. Quiza quiera casarse conmigo. No puedo evitar sonreir ante la idea... El cielo. Mi madre estaria orgullosa de mi por tener a alguien como ella por esposa.

No... ¡Esto no puede acabar así!

Oigo la voz de Cloud en la distancia... El viento susurra suavemente en mis oidos. ¿Se ha acabado?

Y entonces todo se vuelve negro.

_Aerith..._

_¡Ahora vengo!_

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota del traductor: ¡Bueno! No os asustéis, el fic sigue. Los tres primeros capítulos son POV(Puntos de vista) del final del Crisis Core y en el cuarto empieza a avanzar.**

**Espero que os guste, y si sabeis inglés os recomiendo que también leáis el original.**

**Por favor, dejad reviews(Me estoy volviendo adicto a ello).**


	2. Aerith: Premonición

**Nota del Traductor: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Square-Enix. Y el argumento de esta história pertenece a Mint, yo tan sólo hago la traducción.**

* * *

**La Última Misión de Zack**

Capítulo 2: Premonición

"¿Se sabe algo?" Le pregunto ansiosament a Kunsel, quizás demasiado ilusionada para mi propio bien. Siempre he tenido esa sensación de que cada vez que le veo venir a comprobar como estoy va a darme buenas notícias, las notícias que he estado esperando durante cuatro años. Notícias de él, de Zack.

És gracioso cómo me levanto cada dia, los dias que podia dormir por supuesto, esperando que sea el dia en que me lleguen notícias de él. Pero cada dia és una nueva decepción. Aun así eso no me ha impedido escribirle, ya que si no estoy yo aquí para hacerle regresar, para instarlo a ello, ¿Quién va a hacerlo?

Le añoro tanto. Añoro su vitalidad; estaba tan lleno de ella, siempre tan jovial, tan impulsivo. Muy alegre para ser un soldado en mi opinion... Eso era lo que lo hacía tan especial. No actuaba como los demás soldados. Esos parecían tan serios. ¡Nada que ver con Zack!

"Me temo que no..." Kunsel dejó caer su cabeza, suspirando mientras me contestaba. "Le he estado enviando algunos mensajes pero no contesta. Luego está esa alerta en el edificio a primera hora, aunque no sé si tendrá algo que ver."

"Bueno... Gracias Kunsel, por mantenerme informada." Contesté.

"Aerith... Sabes que le prometí que te echaria un ojo mientras estuviera fuera, pero han sido cuatro años... podriamos, deberíamos... esperar lo peor..." Duda al terminar la frase, podria decir que temeroso de mi reacción, pero yo sé algo que él no. Mis poderes Cetra me permitían sentir cuando alguien querido había muerto, y eso aún no le había pasado a Zack, lo que significaba que seguia por ahí.

"No, Kunsel... Yo nunca voy a abandonar la esperanza. No hasta que sepa lo que le ha sucedido." Le contesté sinceramente. "Cuando sepa la verdad, qualesquiera decisiones haya tomado, sea lo que sea que le haya ocurrido, entonces lo aceptaré y veré que hacer. Pero hasta ese dia, yo seguiré esperándole." ¿Había otros pensamientos sobre Zack cruzando mi mente? ¡Desde luego! Quizás conoció a alguien durante la misión y decidió quedarse con esa persona, quizás dejó correr la idea de regresar. Quizás esté mejor dondequiera que esté. Por eso le envié mi última carta hace una semana.

Esa copia, no... esa criatura angelical que solía visitarme en la iglésia le entregó la carta, estoy segura. Sin embargo me pregunto donde han terminado mis otras cartas... No voy a abandonar la esperanza pero si no quiere responderme como mínimo no seguiré molestándole. Quizás no le escriba más, pero seguiré esperando notícias de él.

"Entonces... ¿Tienes alguna carta hoy?" Me pregunta Kunsel, y yo puedo ver que está ansioso por volver al trabajo.

"No... hoy no, ni nunca más..." No puedo evitar sentirme triste.

"Hey... Lo estás llevando bien..." Kunsel sonríe y yo sólo puedo devolverle una patética imitación de sonrisa. Siento como si los músculos de mi cara se adormecieran y estoy segura que parece como si alguien me estuviera pinchando con agujas. Finalmente Kunsel suspira derrotado y sacude la cabeza tristemente. "Debo irme. ¿Me lo harás saber si necesitas algo, verdad?"

Asiento y regreso a la iglésia mientras él se da la vuelta y se aleja.

Una vez dentro de mi santuario me siento más sola de lo que nunca he estado, aún sabiendo que los Turcos me están vigilando continuamente. Nunca he estado sola, no físicamente. Bueno, debería escoger algunas flores, ¡Así podre ir a venderlas! Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Pero fue entonces, cuando estaba arreglando las flores con mis manos y unas tijeras de jardinero, cuando sentí súbitamente un fuerte latido dentro de mi pecho. Era como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido por un instante y luego se pusiera a batir a mil por hora. Jadeé mientras el shock hacía presa de mí.

Mis miembros estaban paralizados, me quedé arrodillada en el suelo mientras el planeta me advertia de algo. Como un funesto mensajero un soplo de aire frio recorrió mi espalda, erizandome la piel, mis manos empezaron a temblar...

Perdí las fuerzas y las tijeras cayeron al suelo con un sonoro ruido. Regresé a la realidad y me levanté de un salto observando la brillante luz que atravesaba el techo. Eso no era bueno.

No podía creerme lo que me decía el planeta. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta que las lágrimas habian empezado a derramarse sobre mis mejillas. No podía sentir nada. Era como si me viera a traves de los ojos de otro, sin poder hacer nada.

"Zack..." Alcanzé a decir entre sollozos.

No regresé a casa aquella noche. Fui directamente al parque de juegos para alejarme de todo y todos. Abrazé mis piernas y las apreté contra mi pecho mientras estaba sentada sobre la cabeza de moogle, observando la noche convertirse en dia, lentamente, sin fin. Sin duda alguna la noche más larga de mi vida.

"_¿Alguna vez has visto el mar, Aerith?" Me preguntó una vez._

"_Si ni siquiera he visto el cielo, aun..." Contesté, sin poder evitar enrojecer. Me descubrí recordando el dia en que imaginé que él pensaria que era extraño, una chica que nunca había dejado los suburbios._

"_¡Cierto!" Dijo burlandose y riendo._

"_¡Hey!"_

"_No, no és eso. Es que te imaginaba viendo el mar Y el cielo al mismo tiempo, sin ninguna via de escape. Estarías maravillada." Dijo._

"_¡Creo que tendria mucho miedo!"_

"_No... Yo estaria sujetandote."_

"_¿Sujetandome?" Fruncí el ceño._

"_Quiero decir... No te dejaria caer, digo que te cogeria la mano, quiero decir... estaría allí... ¡Ahh! ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir!" Esa fue la única vez que le vi sonrojarse. Y yo que creía que los soldados no se sonrojaban, nunca._

Reía entre lágrimas al recordar los dias que pasé con él. Siempre me hacía sonreir. Ahora sólo es un recuerdo, de tiempos felices.

Es hora de volver a la realidad, si eso és posible.

* * *

Un pequeño surtidor de corriente vital... ¡En Midgar! La hipnótica luz verde és tan hermosa. Agarro con fuerza mi cesta, llena de flores, y salgo a la calle principal. És hora de vender algo de color al mundo.

* * *

**Próximamente el tercer POV y luego empieza la história. Por favor dejad reviews(són mi combustible para escribir, bueno, reviews y un pedacito de queso, o un taquito de jamón salado, mmm...)**

**En qualquier caso gracias por leerme. Recordad que él mérito de la história es de Mint.**

**Y si hay algun catalán: Us desitjo una molt bona Diada!**


	3. Cloud: Adiós, amigo

**Nota del Traductor: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Square-Enix. Y el argumento de esta história pertenece a Mint, yo tan sólo hago la traducción.**

* * *

**La Última Misión de Zack**

Capítulo 3: Adiós, amigo.

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo nubes grises reuniéndose en el cielo. Intento mover las piernas pero pesan tanto... Igual que mis brazos.

Disparos...

Puedo oirlos cerca... pero... ¿Donde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo és... sus ojos... como fuego... El fuego devorando Nibelheim.

Me enderezo bruscamente, sobrecogido por las imagenes que acuden a mi mente y apoyo mi espalda contra la roca para mirar a mi alrededor, intentando situarme. El repentino esfuerzo hace que mi estomago se revuelva y que mi cabeza dé vueltas. Me sujeto la frente con la mano; está ardiendo. Debo ir despacio.

Sephirot... me empaló pero fui capaz de ser más fuerte que él. Sé que le hice algo.

El intento de ordenar mis recuerdos hace que la cabeza me duela aún más. Són tan ténues, tan distantes... ¿Lo habré soñado?

Espera... ¡¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerle algo a Sephirot?! Sólo soy un soldado de infanteria... Ni siquera entré en SOLDADO, aunque Zack dijo que me echaría una mano... Ahora todo está silencioso, el cielo oscureciéndose por momentos. El aire también se enfria, haciéndose difícil de respirar... O quizás sólo sea yo, agotado y dolorido.

"¿Zack? Zack..." Le llamo, más bien susurro su nombre. ¿Qué me ha ocurrido que ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para eso? Me arrastro, alejandome de la roca y buscándole alrededor. Mis músculos se mueven a pesar del constante dolor agudo mientras me abro paso entre el terreno rocoso.

Finalmente alcanzo un claro y no logro creer lo que mis ojos ven. La escena és demasiado dolorosa, demasiado insoportable.

No...

"¡Zack!" Le llamo otra vez, más fuerte ahora, mis emociones provocan que la sangre empieze a acelerarse en mis venas y que mis latidos retumben como truenos en mi cabeza. Zack yace en tierra, mirando al cielo con los brazos abiertos a cada lado.

Podría llegar a pensar que tan sólo está echando una cabezadita, permaneciendo tan quieto y respirando pacíficamente, si no fuera porque está cubierto por su própia sangre, derramandose lentamente por el suelo desde su pecho y estómago. Sus brazos están cubiertos por heridas y magulladuras y un hilo de sangre desciende de su cabeza hacia el cuello. Tantas heridas...

Su uniforme ha sido destripado por las balas y está empapado de sangre.

Mientras le observo un dolor penetrante, peor que el físico, golpea mi corazón como si me apuñalaran, no puedo quitarme ese dolor de encima.

Me acero a él y le miro fijamente, incrédulo. Está muriendo...

No, Zack no puede acabar así. Le he visto luchar, le he visto darlo todo. És sin duda alguna el mejor SOLDADO que nunca he conocido. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Él era el único en Shinra que creía en mí. Un cadete al que le marea volar y un espadachín con más voluntad que destreza. Me dijo una vez, que yo tenía potencial para ser el mayor SOLDADO de todos, después de él por supuesto. Vio en mí lo que nadie más vio. Aunque nunca le creí, de ningún modo.

Tengo mucho que agradecerle a Zack, ha hecho tanto por mí. Me ha dado un camino a seguir. Y nunca olvidaré sus palabras.

Abraza tus sueños y, no importa que ocurra, defiende tu honor.

"Zack... No me hagas esto, por favor..." Mi garganta está reseca.

Debería hacer algo, pero no se ni siquiera si debo tocarle, no quiero empeorar las cosas. Finalmente le sujeto la cabeza con una mano y intento levantar su brazo hasta mi cuello, pero no quiere levantarse.

"No te molestes...Cloud. És inútil." Vuelve a tumbarse. "Está bien. Además, tú tienes peor pinta que yo." Rie, sujetándose el estómago con una mano para contener el dolor. Sonrio, pero esas palabras provocan que las lágrimas empiecen a correr por mi cara. Le miro, aún estoy en estado de shock.

"Cloud... ¿Podrías... hacerme un favor?" Logra decir.

"Zack..." No quiero creer que esté muriendo. "Dese luego." Las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

"¿Podrías decirle a Aerith que... lo siento?" Asiento, desde luego que lo haré, tan pronto como encuentre a una chica que se llame así. És lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

Sus ojos azules están abiertos pero parecen tan cansados. Empiezan a mirar al cielo, como si vieran algo. Mirando más allá. Su vida se desvanece poco a poco.

Al poco rato la lluvia empieza a caer, mezclandose con su sangre, roja y oscura, advierto en sus ojos que la refrescante humedad está calmando su dolor. Sonrie y levanta su espada para que yo pueda cogerla. Cada vez le cuesta más respirar.

"Parece tan liberador." Dice.

Sigue sonriendo hasta el fin.

Zack cierra sus ojos, dejándose ir. Mis manos se convierten en puños temblorosos, esto no puede estar pasando.

Grito, tan fuerte como puedo para liberar la rabia que siento hacia este mundo cruel que me ha arrebatado a mi amigo. El único amigo de verdad que he tenido nunca.

Pero sé de quien és la culpa, y le haré pagar.

Gracias, Zack...

Descansa.

* * *

"_Debes vivir por los dos"_

Arrastro mi espada por el valle donde me encuentro, dirigiéndome hacia Midgar. Siento cómo mi cuerpo se recupera. Se fortalece con cada segundo que pasa. A cada paso que doy puedo alzar más arriba la pesada espada, casi sin esfuerzo al final.

"_Tú serás mi legado viviente"_

Me acerco a la oscura ciudad mientras mi mente sigue envuelta en brumas. No logro recordar cómo ni porqué estoy aquí, pero sé quien soy y en que consiste mi misión. Mi memoria no és más que un montón incoherente de lugares donde he estado y de gente que he conocido. Pero hay una imagen que destaca por encima de todas. Una persona a la que recuerdo con claridad.

Sephirot.

Ésa és mi misión.

"Yo soy Cloud Strife. SOLDADO, primera clase."

* * *

**¡Bueeeno! Se acabaron los POV. En el próximo capítulo la história avanza.**

**Gracias a todos los que me seguís y especialmente a aquellos que me dejais reviews, vosotros sois los que me dáis ánimos. ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. La Cura

**Nota del Traductor: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Square-Enix. Y el argumento de esta história pertenece a Mint, yo tan sólo hago la traducción.**

****

* * *

**La Última Misión de Zack**

Capítulo 4: La Cura.

El niño estaba sentado en la caja del camión de su padre con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de saborear la libertad de estar fuera de la sombra de las plataformas que constituían el techo de los suburbios, antes de regresar a Midgar. Su padre y su hermano conducían de regreso a casa desde los campos de maiz que cultivaban a las afueras de la gran ciudad.

El rugido del motor podía oirse desparramándose por el silencioso valle mientras regresaban. Al hacerlo el camión dejó el fresco aroma del maíz detras suyo. El niño sostenía en su mano una mazorca de la que iba comiendo pequeños bocados mientras contemplaba maravillado la magnitud de las tierras desiertas que se extendían hasta el horizonte.

Siempre aguardaba emocionado la oportunidad de ir a ayudar, tan sólo para escapar del opresivo aire de su ciudad natal.

Pero algo iba a ocurrir ese día, una aventura como las que el niño siempre imaginó que tendría una vez abandonara los límites de la ciudad. El mundo era un lugar muy amplio y él soñaba con llegara conocer todos sus rincones.

Fue cuando el niño desperezaba los brazos y dejaba ir un bostezo cuando vió algo oscuro en el sucio paisaje marrón. Entrecerró los ojos, forzándoles a distingir la forma oscura. Abrió la boca y llamó a su padre a gritos.

Golpeó impacientemente el cristal que separaba la caja de la cabina y volvió a llamar a su padre. Advirtiendo la repentina ansiedad de su hijo, el viejo pisó el freno a fondo hasta detenerse.

* * *

"_Aún respira."_

"_Cuidado con su cabeza." Podía oir las voces en la distáncia, pero las palabras le parecían inconexas._

"_¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?" Parecía como si algo le taponara los oídos, ya que las voces parecían meros susurros._

"_Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarle."_

"_Bueno, ¿Y a qué estás esperando? ¡Vé a buscarla, rápido! ¡Le perdemos!"_

_Oscuridad._

* * *

Aerith apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana de su dormitorio mientras suspiraba sin descanso. Fue a sentare en la silla del tocador y empezó a recogerse el cabello para sujetarselo en una cola. Al alargar la mano para coger su cinta rosa, se entretuvo observándola y sonrió al recordar cómo la habia obtenido.

Su suave textura alcanzó su piel mientras acariciaba dulcemente el tejido con la punta de sus dedos. Finalmente se la ató en un lazo detrás de su cabeza, sujetando firmemente su delicado cabello castaño y terminó de arreglarse con la materia que su madre, su madre biológica, le había dado años atrás, colocándola encima de la cola. Nunca salia de casa sin esos dos objetos. Ambos representaban a dos personas a quienes había amado, aunque ya no estaban con ella. Aún así, en esos objetos permanecía su presencia. Usandolos, ambas personas estarían con ella, aunque ya no pudiera verlas.

Contempló su reflejo y decidió dejarse el cabello suelto en lugar de trenzárselo. Se levantó, arregló su vestido rosa alrededor de las rodillas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Mientras bajaba por la escalera se detuvo repentinamente a mitad de camino, sujetando la cesta con una mano. Le había parecido oir a alguien llamándola alarmado, así que aguzó el oido.

"¡Ae-rith!" Oyó una voz lejana gritando su nombre entre jadeos, probablemente por correr demasiado. "¡Señorita Aerith!"

Segura que no estaba imaginando cosas terminó de bajar las escaleras a toda prisa para ver quien la estaba llamando con tamaño desespero. Al abrir la puerta un chico pequeño chocó contra Aerith, no había advertido que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

"¿Que ocurre?" Aerith observó sorprendida al muchacho mientras este jadeaba y se apoyaba con las manos en las rodillas, cansado.

"Hay... un hombre... herido." Dijo entre bocanadas de aire. "Tienes... que... venir... conmigo."

"¡Bueno, vamos!" Aerith asintió, cerró la puerta y echó a andar hacia el mercado, siguiendo al chico. "¿Pero... no deberías avisar a un médico, primero?"

"Lo hicimos... pero las heridas son graves." Contestó el niño. "Necesita la clase de ayuda que tú sabes."

"Eso no... no és tan fácil como eso..." Aerith bajó la cabeza, sumida en sus pensamientos. Sabía de qué estaba hablando el muchacho. Su padre había sido atacado por unos monstruos, cierta vez que fue a trabajar fuera de Midgar, y había resultado envenenado. Después de probar muchos medicamentos con el hombre y perder mucho tiempo Aerith, finalmente decidió intentarlo con algo que siempre había sospechado que tenía, aunque nunca había tenido ocasión de comprobarlo.

La materia que le había entregado su madre antes de morir servía para algo, al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, aún no era capaz de controlar todo su poder y curar al hombre le supuso un enorme esfuerzo antes de lograrlo. Después de curarlo, y sin previo aviso, Aerith cayó inconsciente durante dos días.

Había hecho prometer a esa família que no harían correr la voz por Midgar sobre lo que había llevado a cabo, asustada de que la gente empezara a pedirle que curara dolencias, las cuales no estaba segura de poder curar, además de temer empeorarlo al no ser capaz de combinar adecuadamente el poder de la materia y sus poderes Cetra.

La família quedó eternamente agradecida a la florista de los suburbios por lo que había hecho y nunca rompió esa promesa, pero al ver al hombre tirado en los yermos, herido como estaba y siendo un desconocido, creyeron que no haría ningún daño comprobar si ella podía ayudarlo. A excepción de esa família, sólo su madre adoptiva conocía lo que era capaz de hacer. Pero Aerith siempre se sentía insegura al respecto. Esos poderes la asustaban de tal modo que prefería no pensar mucho sobre ello.

"¿Donde está?" Preguntó mientras corrían.

"Cerca de casa, encontramos es enorme tubo y lo pusimos alli para que el doctor pudiera verlo." El chico seguia guiándola mientras hablaba. "Estaba cubierto de sangre, parecía que no respiraba, pero mi padre le tomó el pulso en el cuello y aún tenía, pero débil. Debe quedarle un hilo de vida, casi a punto de romperse. ¡Ya llegamos!" Dijo señalando.

Aerith miró en la dirección en la que señalaba el muchacho y vió a un hombre en una bata blanca, con la cabeza y los hombros caídos, haciendo a un lado una cortina blanca para salir de una gran tubería metálica sin golpearse la cabeza.

"¿Que ha ocurrido doctor?" Aerith pregunto mientras se acercaba a la entrada del tubo.

"Nunca me he hecho cargo de una situación tan grave." El doctor sacudió la cabeza, preocupado. "Tenía algunas balas incrustadas en el pecho que he debido retirar con cuidado. Le he quitado la camisa para coser las heridas y he sido capaz de detener la pérdida de sangre, pero me temo que no hay mucho más que pueda hacer. Está realmente mal. A decir verdad ni siquiera entiendo cómo sigue con vida."

"¿Quien és?" Preguntó Aerith.

"No tengo ni idea. Llevaba un uniforme de SOLDADO, pero no tenía las placas de identificación." El doctor miró dentro de la tubería y luego a Aerith. "Parece como si hubiera estado en una lucha terrible. Ahora necesita tiempo para recuperarse y ver si las heridas mejoran, pero debo decir que no estoy seguro de que lo consiga. Mañana volveré pero por ahora el que lo logre depende de él y de su voluntad."

"Gracias doctor." Aerith sonrió mientras el doctor le daba la mano antes de irse.

Permaneció fuera del tubo durante breves momentos, mirando al suelo.

_¿Un uniforme de Soldado?_

Pensó, mientras sacudía la cabeza para alejar la idea que ya se estaba formando en el fondo de su mente. Dando un paso adelante cogío el borde de la cortina que cubría el poco iluminado interior. Con lentitud hizo a un lado la tela, abriendose paso para entrar. Al apartarla levantó una ligera brisa que onduló levemente su pelo.

Puso su pie derecho con cautela sobre la superfície metálica y poco a poco sus ojos siguieron los pies del hombre hasta sus piernas, el pecho desnudo cubierto de vendajes blancos, manchados con delgadas líneas de sangre y finalmente sus ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre la cara.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara tenía vestigios de roja sangre corriendo hacia el cuello. El puntiagudo cabello negro contrastaba con su piel pálida.

Era él.

Inmediatamente las lágrimar empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y levanto las manos para cubrirse la boca. Notó que las manos le temblaban, las piernas no podian sostenerla y que su cabeza daba vueltas, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Tuvo que sostenerse el la pared del tubo para no caer al suelo. Al verle advirtió que sus respiraciones eran muy cortas y casi inadvertibles.

"Z-Zack." Aerith tartamudeó entre susurros.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó el chico desde fuera, había visto como la piel de Aerith empalidecía.

"Si." Aerith no podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Zack. "Puedes irte, si quieres. Voy a quedarme aquí un rato más." Dijo Aerith, luchando para que su voz pareciera normal.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¡He vuelto! Siento la tardanza, pero el ordenador estaba cascado y lo han tenido casi un mes en reparación, los muy ca-beep-nes. Si he podido hacer algo durante este mes ha sido porque he podido robar(Sparrow aparece detrás de oodball167 y le arrea un tortazo en la cabeza)perdón... porque he podido requisar el ordenador de mi hermano. Pero como la traducción y todo lo demás está en el mio, pues... :P**

**En fin, vuelvo a estar activo. Disfrutad del capítulo, y si dejais reviews mucho mejor.**

**Hasta pronto ;)**


	5. El Informe en Buenas Manos

**Adverténcia: No poseo el FFVII ni ninguno de sus personajes. Asimismo la história original pertenece a Mint, yo tan sólo la traduzco.**

* * *

**La Última Misión de Zack**

**Capítulo 5: El Informe en buenas manos**

* * *

_Oscuridad._

"_¡Eh Zack!" Oyó la voz de Angeal resonando en algún lugar del vacío negro. "¡Deja de hacer el vago!"_

"_Pero estoy tan bien aquí... tan relajado."_

"_¡Venga hombre! ¡Esto es tan aburrido!" Angeal rió. "¡Vivir es el verdadero trato!"_

* * *

"Esta mañana fui a rezar por ti, en nuestra iglesia... ¿Recuerdas nuestra iglesia? Las flores están creciendo muy bien." Aerith se arrodilló al lado de Zack mientras sumergía con cuidado un trapo de algodón en el agua caliente de una olla de barro y limpiaba los restos de sangre de su cara con delicadeza.

"Pero entonces alguien cayó a través del techo y me asustó, igual que tú la primera vez que nos conocimos. "¿Son tuyas?" El chico rubio me lo preguntó mirando las flores. ¡Parecía tan sorprendido como tú cuando las viste! "Lo siento..." "No importa... han amortiguado tu caída." Le conté. Dijo que era un mercenario, e iba vestido en un uniforme como el tuyo. Le pedí si me podía ayudar a llegar a casa porque los Turcos aparecieron y temía que quisieran hacerme algo. A decir verdad, me recordó a ti... en cierto modo. "¿No es la primera vez que te siguen?" Me preguntó sorprendido al llegar sanos y salvos a casa, yo negué con la cabeza, por supuesto que no, ellos siempre están rondándome. Tuve que contarle que soy una Anciano. Me pareció que quería decirme algo más pero no tengo ni idea de lo que era. ¡Oh! Y antes de caer por el techo de la iglesia me compró una flor. Luego dijo que se la había dado a una chica, Tifa, que trabaja de camarera en "El Séptimo Cielo" o algo así. Cuando te pongas mejor deberíamos ir allí. Me prometiste una cita ¿recuerdas? Además sus ojos eran como los tuyos, con ese extraño brillo... llenos de mako."

Aerith siguió hablando mientras limpiaba sus heridas. Se detuvo para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, trazando una línea desde encima de su ojo y bajando hasta su boca. "¡Pero los tuyos son más bonitos!" Sonrió, pero de repente sus ojos le miraron fijamente, deseando que él pudiera abrir los suyos para verla.

Para entonces Aerith ya había intentado curarle con su materia, pero sólo había sido capaz de cerrar las heridas de bala de su torso y los arañazos que cubrían sus brazos. Además las rodillas, que habían sido gravemente dañadas estaban prácticamente curadas. Pero Zack permanecía inmóvil. Dormido. Sin embargo, mientras él siguiera respirando ella no dejaría de intentarlo.

"Me preguntó sobre los Cetra, pero yo misma no sé mucho sobre ellos. Todo lo que sé es que podemos hablar con el planeta y liberar su poder. Y que al morir… regresamos a un sitio llamado La Tierra Prometida."

"Dijo que se llamaba Cloud Strife." Tan pronto como Aerith pronunció el nombre, la mano derecha de Zack se contrajo ligeramente.

* * *

Cloud se despertó sobresaltado por los sueños y se sentó mirando alrededor. Las cortinas cubrían la ventana del hotel en el que se hallaba, dejando que muy poca de la luz matutina que escapaba de la plataforma entrara en la habitación. Levantándose corrió las cortinas para dejar que la luz cayera sobre su cuerpo.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y alcanzó los pantalones de su uniforme, que se hallaban plegados encima de la silla. Al sacudirlos para desplegarlos advirtió un pedazo de papel cayendo de uno de los bolsillos. Después de recogerlo lo desplegó cuidadosamente y lo leyó con atención. Después se dirigió a la salida del hotel a toda prisa.

* * *

Aerith dejó que la cortina se cerrara a su espalda y sujetó la olla de barro llena de agua rojiza contra su cintura, sujetando el otro extremo con su mano para cambiar el agua y volver a intentar usar sus poderes con Zack. Pero mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia un grifo que sobresalía entre las paredes metálicas de varias casas advirtió por el rabillo del ojo a una sombra que se detenía a pocos pasos de ella. Se volvió y vio al hombre que había conocido ayer frente a ella.

"¡Oh, hola!" Sonrió, depositando la olla en el suelo. "¿Ya te vas?"

"Si, necesito llegar al Sector 6 para subir a la plataforma otra vez." Cloud respondió sin dejar de mirar intrigado el recipiente del suelo.

"Oh… Hay un hombre enfermo al que estoy cuidando…" Dijo Aerith viendo hacia donde dirigía la vista. "Él… significa mucho para mí, ¿Sabes?"

"Pregunté por ahí donde podía encontrarte." Cloud volvió a mirarla. "Quería darte algo antes de irme." Cloud extendió el brazo hacia ella, alcanzándole un pedazo de papel. "Dijiste que esa materia tuya no servia para nada… Encontré esto en mi bolsillo y creí que podría ayudarte."

"¿Qué és?" Aerith cogió el papel con cautela.

"Deberías leerlo" Cloud asintió para tranquilizarla. "No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero creo recordar que lo cogí en la mansión Shinra, o quizás de algún otro sitio, yo… creo que hace algún tiempo que lo llevaba en el bolsillo sin darme cuenta."

"Ah…" Aerith miró de cerca la cara de Cloud y no pudo evitar preguntarse si se encontraba bien, parecía confundido por algo. "¿Qué te ocurre, Cloud? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No… Estoy bien." Cloud negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. "Sobre lo que hay escrito ahí… prométeme que no te lo tomarás personalmente…"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no te preocupes tanto! ¡Todo va a ir bien!" Aerith le sonrió amablemente, no estaba preocupada por ella pero sí estaba un poco preocupada por Cloud. Recogió la olla una vez más. "Bueno… Gracias por todo Cloud. Lo leeré tan pronto como haya cambiado el agua."

"Una cosa más…" Cloud la interrumpió cuando ya se daba la vuelta, intentando desesperadamente recordar algo olvidado hacía tiempo pero que pugnaba por hacerse clara en su memoria. Había algo familiar en esa muchacha; algo sobre su nombre que quería recordar. "Buena suerte con tu amigo." Se encogió de hombros renunciando al recuerdo.

"Novio." Contestó Aerith entre risitas y Cloud la respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Por cierto! Si quieres subir desde el Sector Seis el único camino es a través de la mansión de Don Corneo. Han aumentado la seguridad."

"Lo tendré en mente, gracias." Cloud se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a la muchacha del vestido rosa sumida en sus pensamientos.

Aerith terminó de llegar hasta el grifo y lo abrió mientras echaba el agua enrojecida por el desagüe. Desplegó el papel que Cloud le había dado y empezó a ojearlo mientras la olla se llenaba con agua limpia. Su boca se abrió con estupefacción mientras sus ojos verdes leían con atención.

**Informe Shinra número 2990**

**Experimentación con la raza Anciana**

**Número de sujeto: 134**

Tras numerosos intentos de comprender la naturaleza de estos seres, finalmente hemos llegado a algunas conclusiones. La sujeto en cuestión ha sido capaz de usar sus poderes sin la influencia de ningún tipo de materia, aunque és perfectamente capaz de usar materia, puede curar sin ella.

Parece que la única materia que no puede usar o comprender és la llamada Sagrado. Al intentar usarla interfiere con sus propios poderes Cetra haciéndolos menos potentes o inútiles. Aparentemente la materia está destinada a un único propósito y todos han rechazado revelarlo.

Esta materia Sagrado que llevaban no és el portal a La Tierra Prometida. Sin embargo no es descabellado suponer que posee un gran poder. Los posibles usos de ese poder aún están por descubrir.

Tras interrogar a la sujeto continuamente la sujeto rehusó darnos más respuestas.

Tras las pruebas y la investigación realizadas en la sujeto esta no sobrevivió.

**Fin del informe**

Los ojos de Aerith se llenaron de lágrimas al terminar de leer el informe. La disgustaba el modo en que se referían a esa pobre alma con la que experimentaron como "sujeto". No era un sujeto, ¡Era una persona! Podía reír, llorar, sonreír, andar, sentir. ¿Cómo se atrevían a matar a toda esa gente para alcanzar La Tierra Prometida, un lugar fuera de su alcance de cualquier modo? Esa Anciano podría haber sido familiar suya, y debido a lo que ellos habían hecho Aerith era la única que quedaba con vida.

La última de su linaje.

Y se sentía tan sola a veces, tan incomprendida.

_"Prométeme que no te lo tomarás personalmente."_

¿Cómo no podía tomárselo personalmente? Pero Cloud tenía razón, no le había dado el informe para que supiera lo que hacían con los Ancianos, sólo quería ayudarla a comprender su materia y sus poderes. Arrugando el papel con manos temblorosas se levantó para regresar hacia la tubería, tropezando en la olla pero dejándola atrás, con el agua derramándose por el suelo.

No era de extrañar que no lograra usar su materia, hasta ahora no había comprendido que hacer con ella.

"Manos a la obra." Aerith se arrodilló junto a Zack, pero esta vez, en lugar de introducir la materia en su muñeca, la dejó apartada en un rincón de la tubería.

Aerith cerró los ojos y se concentró en curar a Zack. Respirando serenamente y despacio Aerith empezó a sentir una espécie de calor emanando de su pecho. Pidió ayuda al planeta para curarle, para lograr que Zack regresara de su sopor y el calor se hiciera más fuerte. Extendió ambos brazos con las palmas vueltas hacia el cielo frente a su pecho e intentó contener el calor entre ellas. Empezó a hacerse algo difícil y se esforzó para sostenerlo entre sus manos sin que creciera demasiado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio un bulbo fluorescente de luz verde flotando frente a ella. Mientras brillaba, la luz llevó una suave y reconfortante brisa a su rostro. Eso era; podía controlarlo perfectamente al fin, tras tantos intentos fallidos. Con la materia Sagrado reteniendo sus poderes nunca lo habría logrado.

Poco a poco controló la irradiación de luz verde y la dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Zack mientras la forzaba a entrar en él con ambas manos.

"Por favor…" Susurró jadeando debido al esfuerzo de introducir la luz en su cuerpo. "Por favor, déjale regresar."

El cuerpo de Zack se levantó varias pulgadas del suelo y brilló con una deslumbrante luz blanca. Visto desde afuera, la tubería emitió un destello, provocando que la cortina se abriera hacia arriba de golpe antes de regresar silenciosamente a su sitio un segundo más tarde.

Zack abrió sus ojos azules y Aerith sonrió feliz y aliviada, antes de caer a su lado, dormida.

* * *

**En primer lugar perdón por haceros esperar tanto tiempo, iba a subirlo antes de Navidad pero un virus se lo cargó(no sólo la traducción, sinó también los siguientes capítulos de _¿Tú crees que puedo ser un héroe?_ y de _Impressions_) Así que he tenido que reescribirlo todo. Afortunadamente la traducción ha sido rápida. Lamentablemente voy a tardar algo más para los otros dos. Maldito sea el hijo de... que inventó los virus informáticos. En fin... Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews plis.**

**Y dado que no he podido hacerlo antes:**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS**

**Note to Mint: I told you this already but I want to tell you again, Bom Natal e Feliz Ano Novo.**


	6. El Regreso del Héroe

**Aviso: No poseo el Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus derivados o personajes. De igual modo el argumento de la história pertenece a Mint, yo sólo soy el humilde traductor.**

* * *

**La Última Misión de Zack**

**Capítulo 6: El Regreso del Héroe**

* * *

Él la llevaba en sus brazos preocupada y cuidadosamente por la calle, evitando las miradas inquisitivas de la gente mientras se dirigía hacia la casa. La última de la calle, donde se podían divisar destellos de rojo y amarillo procedentes de las flores que ella cuidaba en el pequeño jardín. Su cabeza se apoyaba delicadamente en su hombro derecho mientras llevaba la chica, mirando cada pocos segundos a su silenciosa cara dormida.

Su cabello castaño claro cubría su mejilla y sus rosados labios estaban apretados en una fina línea. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas; parecía cansada y dormía como si acabara de correr un maratón.

¿Que había hecho ella?

¿Por qué estaba vivo?

¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

¿Quien lo había llevado hasta allí?

Eran preguntas que debería recordar preguntarle cuando se despertara. Ella se lo explicaría. Se sentía tan confundido, en su pecho aún restaba la sensación de ser traicionado por lo que había ocurrido antes que creyera morir. Shinra se había vuelto contra él; todo aquello en lo que creía se había vuelto un cuchillo, clavado en su espalda y retorcido, dejando una herida incurable.

Estaba enfadado pero debía tener la cabeza fría. Si hiciera caso a su instinto irrumpiría en el edificio Shinra y mataría a los responsables de lo que les había ocurrido a él y a Cloud.

No sabía que había sido de Cloud. Esa era otra pregunta que añadir a la lista, a ver si Aerith podía ayudarle. Quizás ella había oido algo o así.

No... No podía actuar por instinto, Aerith le necesitaba cuerdo. Ahora su primera prioridad era ella. Después de todo, ella había esperado todos esos años, escribiendo y deseando saber de él. Ella era, seguramente, la razón que él siguiera en pie, así que primero cuidaría de ella, estaría a su lado y entonces ya pensaría en cómo afrontar la otra situación. Debía saber la verdad sobre Shinra, pero eso no importaba ahora, no podría pensar más en ello.

Aparte de eso se sentía bien para ser alguien que casi había sido muerto por todo un ejercito.

No le dolía nada y su cuerpo estaba en buena forma.

Al llegar a casa de Aerith, los ojos de la madre adoptiva de esta se abrieron, humedecidos, mientras miraba al alto SOLDADO que cargaba con su hija. Lo había conocido casi cinco años atrás, un dia que Aerith lo había llevado a comer con ellas. A Elmyra le había cautivado en un suspiro. Él era todo lo que había deseado para su hija y sabía lo feliz que hacía a Aerith. Mientras estubo desaparecido fue como si la mitad de la vitalidad de la muchacha le hubiera sido arrebatada, aunque nadie que no la conociera lo notara.

Elmyra era consciente de adonde iba Aerith cada dia durante dos semanas, al salir de casa para regresar al anochecer. Ella le había contado el regreso de Zack y que él la necesitaba allí, así que la mujer no se sorprendió al ver a Aerith dormida o a Zack despierto. Aún así no podia evitar sentirse atónita al verle después de tanto tiempo.

Condujo a Zack hasta la habitación de Aerith y los dejó solos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí después de dirigir una última mirada de preocupación hacia su hija.

Zack depositó a Aerith en su cama y contempló incesantemente su pacífica figura. Se dió cuenta que no la había visto desde lo que le parecía una eternidad, aunque era exactamente como había imaginado que sería después de cinco años. No había cambiado en demasía; parecía algo más adulta, por supuesto.

Después de todo, tenía diecisiete años la última vez que la vió.

Sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta que llevaba un vestido rosa, exactamente cómo el la había sugerido que se vistiera cuando fueran a verse. Además, el lazo rosa que había comprado para ella estaba aún en su cabello. No llevaba ningún anillo, así que no pudo evitar alegrarse de que no se la hubieran arrebatado, al menos le gustaba pensar de ese modo.

Un sentimiento de gratitud y admiración hacia la muchacha le sobrecogió mientras seguía mirándola. Sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, hecho de remordimientos por dejarla de esa manera, sin ningún tipo de nuevas de él. Pero... ¿Por qué ellá le había sido tan fiel todo ese tiempo?

Amor... Finalmente Zack sabía lo que se sentía.

"Bella durmiente." Susurró mientras inclinaba la cabeza y la besaba suavemente en la frente antes de coger una silla para sentarse a su lado. "Tengo tanto que agradecerte." Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, mesándose el cabello y mirando al suelo.

"Decididamente este no es el modo en que creía que nos volveríamos a ver, ¿Sabes?" Dejó escapar una risita y sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía a mirarla. "Voy a contarte como pensaba que sería, pero tienes que prometerme que no diras que soy un sentimental."

"Había imaginado que me verías aparecer por el horizonte, rodeado de luz, y entonces tú empezarías a correr a toda velocidad hacia mí, ¡Con una sonrisa enorme en tus labios! Entonces, cuando nos tocáramos yo te sujetaría entre mis brazos y te levantaría en vilo por la cintura ¡Mientras nos haría girar como una peonza!" Zack estaba sonriendo alegremente, mientras simulaba estar levantándola en el aire y abrazandola con fuerza. Pero al volver a mirarla la sonrisa abandonó su cara poco a poco. "Despierta pronto... Por favor... Así podrás reirte de mí, conmigo."

* * *

En las afueras, al borde del desierto que se extendía ante ellos una ligera brisa removía el aire cálido, haciendo placentero el soleado día. Los tres estaban a punto de marcha hacia su próxima destinación. Un dolor agudo se adueñó del cerebro de Cloud, provocando que se cogiera la cabeza con las manos mientras caía de rodillas, conteniendo un grito de dolor e inclinandose sobre un suelo que le parecía que temblaba. Los otros dos miembros de AVALANCHA corrieron a ayudar a Cloud, preocupados por lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Cloud!" Tifa le llamó.

"¿Que te pasa, tio?" Inquirió la fuerte voz de Barrett mientras este le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Nada." Cloud mintió, dado que ya se encontraba mejor. Estaba ocultando el hecho que había estado teniendo sueños extraños por las noches y que súbitos destellos de recuerdos distintos aparecian repentinamente en su cabeza a través de ese intenso dolor y un destello de luz de vez en cuando. Tifa y Barrett intercambiaron miradas incómodas, sin parecer convencidos de su respuesta. Se acercaba el dia en que tendría que contarles su história antes de pedirles que le acompañaran, pero aún no...

Cloud miró atrás, hacia las puertas de la sombria Midgar, que estaban dejando atrás, antes de darle la espalda y alejarse, seguido por sus dos amigos e ignorando la sensación de dejar atrás algo sin resolver.

* * *

Zack estiró los brazos y bostezó, sentado en la silla, inamobible de al lado de la cama de Aerith. Inesperadamente, los ojos de Aerith empezaron a moverse, parpadeando mientras esta intentaba abrirlos con suavidad, sólo para que fueran golpeados por la luz de la mañana, que entraba por la ventana. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zack al darse cuenta que Aerith iba a despertarse al fin. Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, los nervios atenazaron su estomago, pronto volvería a hablar con ella. Allí esperó, sonriendo felizmente para que ella se diera cuenta que estaba a su lado. Despues de tanto tiempo estaba allí; había cumplido la promesa de regresar... Bueno, no podía decir cómo, pero lo había hecho.

"Fred... ¿Eres tú?" Aerith murmuró con la voz ronca y mirando a Zack con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Fred?" La sonrisa se evaporó de la cara de Zack y se levantó de la silla en estado de shock. "¿Quién diablos és Fred?" Exclamó con un chillido.

"Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo..." Los ojos de Aerith estaban abiertos, ahora, y le sonrió, dejando escapar una risita suave antes de sentarse en la cama, con las piernas colgando por el lado. "¡Bienvenido!"

"¡Eso no tiene ninguna grácia! ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte con ese Fred!" Zack sacudió la cabeza y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, no era la mejor forma de expresarse. "Y podría decir lo mismo de tí. ¡Te pasaste un dia y medio durmiendo! Me tenías preocupado."

"¿Un dia y medio?" Aerith parpadeó. "Debe ser mi nuevo récord. Pensaba que me llevaría más tiempo despertarme."

"¡No se te ocurra hacer broma con ello!" Zack casi gritó. "El tiempo se me hizo eterno mientras estabas inconsciente. Yo... pensé que nunca volvería a oir tu voz."

"Zack..." Aerith se puso de pie y se acercó a él, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver que seguía siendo tan impaciente como siempre. Zack se quedó helado, su cuerpo tenso ante su proximidad. Ella levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, recostando la frente contra su pecho mientras él reposaba el mentón sobre su cabeza, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel momento, y Zack era incapaz de tragar o incluso de respirar sintiendo su cuerpo contra el de ella.

"Estás aquí..." Aerith susurró, dejando caer las lágrimas silenciosamente sobre la camisa blanca que Elmyra le había dado, y que había pertenecido a su marido.

"Siento haber tardado tanto." Zack contestó sinceramente, cerrando los ojos y estrechando el abrazo mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre sus largos cabellos, acariciando su cuello con los labios. Aún no lograba creerse que finalmente la estuviera abrazando, necesitaba compensarla por todo el tiempo perdido.

* * *

"Este será recordado como el dia en que Aerith Gainsborough verá el cielo azul por primera vez en 22 años.." Zack sonrió, mirando hacia la aprensiva muchacha que le seguía por la calle. Después que Aerith le prometiera que se encontraba perfectamente y Zack tuvo la respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas, ambos se dieron cuenta que había mucho por hablar entre ellos, y que necesitaban tiempo para los dos a solas y que debía ser fuera de la ciudad.

"Wow... Nos estamos haciendo viejos."

"¿Me estás llamando vieja?" Aerith levantó una ceja.

"¡Desde luego que no!" Zack se disculpó, sonriendo.

De repente oyeron unos pasos desconocidos acercandose a ellos y deteniendose abruptamente detrás de ambos. Se volvieron lentamente para ver a un hombre alto, vestido con un traje negro, con la piel pálida y el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, mirándoles con ojos atónitos y petrificado ante la vista de ambos.

"Tseng.." La boca de Zack se quedó abierta.

* * *

**Bueno... ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Como siempre, espero que os guste. Por favor, dejad reviews, significan mucho para mí. **


End file.
